Rarely Pure, Never Simple
by ravenblack3
Summary: Separated from his friends, Harry has no one to turn to but his one time enemy, and a man who’s past is darker than Harry ever expected.


The dimly lit living room was engulfed in a comfortable silence as four companions relaxed and dwelled on their days work. On one stone wall was a merry fireplace, flames cackled and danced in a hypnotic fashion as one teenage boy stared deep into it's source, the red blaze reflected in his emerald eyes. His head was resting on pale hands as he leaned on the arm of the comfy couch. A deep male voice pulling him sharply out of his thoughts.

"I'm bored!" A auburn haired boy moaned, kicking his feet over the other end of the couch. Terry Boot groaned and turned to his companions. "Does anyone have any ideas, I swear if I don't do something, I'm going to kill someone."

"Now, Terry, what did we say about homicide?" A soft spoken female smiled from a comfy arm chair.

"It's good?" Terry attempted.

"No, the other one." 

"It's bad?"

"Good boy."

Terry growled and jumped to his feet before tearing from the room. The only female rose to follow him.

"Leave him Blaze, you know how cabin fever gets to him." A blond boy said softly. Blaze Zabini nodded and lowered herself back into her chair and pulling a copy of _Magical Stones and their Healing Qualities_ from under the cushion and emerging herself in the text. She was the only one in the house ever to bother with healing practices.

It was a good thing she did, especially considering the number of times her roommates came through the door beaten and bruised, some for reasons more bizarre than others. Terry, a self confessed 'live wire' seemed to be in bandages every other day, often due to his impatience and impulsive nature. Draco Malfoy, the only ailment he seemed to need was an _Anti-Crucatious potion _to counter the dozens of curses he was subjected to in his weekly meetings with Voldemort. Occasionally the odd bruise would appear on his face but other than that, the blond was more than adapt at self preservation. 

Blaze's other roommate attracted the most trouble, more often than not by no fault of his own. Harry Potter had long since decided that trouble didn't go looking for him, instead it seemed to know where he was twenty-four hours a day, however he, like Draco had a knack for avoiding injury, and those he did receive seemed to heal in an unnaturally short space of time. 

As Blaze tried to absorb new healing charms to use with a Quartz crystal she had to agree with Terry, things were getting boring around here. 

She, Terry, Draco and Harry has shared the modest flat for nearly two years now, and she remembered how annoyed she had been at first, shearing a house with The Gryfindor Golden Boy and a stuck up Ravenclaw. Turned out, it was not as bad as she expected. She had grown to like Terry (albeit slowly, the boy _was_ a prat sometimes,). Harry, she was surprised to say, was nothing like she imagined. Before hand, she had purposely avoided the Boy-Who-Lived, accepting her housemates story that he was a narcissistic brat, turns out that she and the Gryffindor seeker got on legendary. 

"Harry?" She gently. The raven haired boy had a habit of drifting of into his own world when let to his own devises and it was impossible to predict how he would react when abruptly pulled out. She remembered all too vividly when Terry had yelled in Harry's ear during one of his trances, Harry had snapped into reality with a jerk, eyes wide, and threw a mass of hexes in Terry's direction. Needles to say all parties had learned a lesson. Today however seemed to be one of his more mellow states and responded with a soft grunt.

"When is Professor Dumbledore coming?" Blaze peered at her friend through long red bangs and brushed them impatiently out of her line of vision.

"Ten." Harry responded apathetically, not removing his gaze from the fire.

"You'll bugger your vision up if you keep looking into the fire, Harry." Draco laughed as Harry blinked violently. 

"It is buggered up." Harry grinned, pulling his gaze from the flames and looking at his blond, indicating the wire glasses on his face.

"True." Draco had warmed up considerably towards Harry in the two years that they had shared the same living room, true, the two would never be best friends, and some of the arguments they had were incredibly intense, but as Terry said, it added to the atmosphere the motley crew created.

"Do you think someone should go look for Terry?" Asked Harry.

The door swung open and Terry bounded in, looking rather pleased with himself. "I'll take that as a no." Harry shrugged and turned back to the fire.

"Guess what?" Terry rushed, bouncing up and down on heavily booted feet, a mischievous grin plastered on his lightly tanned face- Terry's remarkable colouring was topic of many post dinner- pre sleep conversations, Draco was determined to find out how the ex-Ravenclaw could remain so brown when they lived in Scotland of all places. 

Draco was the first to answer, though at the warning look on Blaze's face, kept his remark to a civil;

"What?"

The ten sighed in exasperation and eyed the former Slytherin with something akin to annoyance.

"You're _supposed_ to guess what, that's the whole point!"

"Oh," Draco shrugged, "sorry." Terry shook his apology off and bounded deeper into the room. His hands behind his back. Draco met his secrecy with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind, I'll tell you."

"Do you have too?"

It amazed both Blaze and Harry, as to how Terry could blatantly ignore Draco's sarcasm, but as usual, their friend pay no attention and continued to push Malfoy's tolerance with a perky attitude Harry doubted few people could pull off more successfully.

As Terry leapt into a tangent of exactly _what_ he had done, Draco dropped into what Harry called his 'grounded mode', it was what, in Draco's mind, got him successfully through History of Magic. Blaze, sensing another of Terry's famous two hour stories quickly busied herself in _Magical Stones_ and noticed Harry had already lost himself in the flames. 

'Smart boy.'

___________________

****

Authors notes: Hello all, I'm new to this fandom and have never actually posted on FFN before. I know where this is going so please let me know if I should continue. I'm no good at creating OC so I don't expect any to turn up in this fic.

Anyway, please review, I want to know what you think…I'll stop typing now…….lol.

raven black.


End file.
